1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to information handling systems (IHS), and more particular to a server chassis supporting nested stacking for shipping.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A rack-based IHS includes a rack having mounting features for installing information technology (IT) gear. Support and protection for the IT gear is provided by server chassis that can be inserted and removed from the rack. Generally the server chassis are manufactured in a different location from the where the IT gear is assembled and interconnected by cabling within each server chassis. Thus, multiple server chassis are shipped to an assembly location at an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) and then the assembled server is. packaged and shipped to the end customer's data center at considerable cost. End customers of these large scale server systems often desire customization of their systems would welcome a reduction in the shipping costs associated with acquiring these customized servers.